


Good morning to you, Mr. Octopus.

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is on painkillers and it makes for an awkward night sleeping in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning to you, Mr. Octopus.

It’s the end of a difficult case and Peter is in pursuit of the suspect on foot. The person he’s chasing has longer legs then he does and would certainly get away if Peter didn’t do something quick before he loses ground. He knows that his team isn’t too far behind so he takes a leap of faith and dives towards the unarmed man and tackles him. The two men fall to the ground. Jones is there in the next moment to cuff him and haul him away. Unfortunately for Peter, his right arm took most of the brunt of the fall and it takes him an extra long minute to regain his bearing. Neal and Diana help him stand up and walk him to the car.

“What hurts?” Neal asks.

“My wrist. I probably just sprained it.” Peter answers.

“Just? We need to go to the hospital to make sure.” Neal responds.

After an x-ray and a trip to the pharmacy, Peter is back home and safe in his own bed.   
Both Elizabeth and Neal can’t be anything but grateful that the man they love wasn’t seriously hurt, but Elizabeth is starting to get uncomfortable. Even with his injury, Peter still has a good arm and two legs. All of which are effectively smothering Elizabeth. Like a boa constrictor’s prey, Elizabeth barely has enough room to breathe. They stay like that until Neal finishes the downstairs chores and makes his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He quickly senses Elizabeth’s discomfort.

Out cold, Peter is an immovable object so Neal has to watch his partner for the next time his good arm shifts so that he can hold it up for Elizabeth to escape and finally reach that itch on her leg. Once Elizabeth has wiggled free, Neal quickly takes her place under Peter’s arm and Peter re-adjusts as if nothing has changed. Elizabeth takes a quick trip to the bathroom and when she returns she lays on the bed facing Peter’s back. Finally, all three of them fall soundly asleep.

When Peter wakes up the next morning, the first thing he sees is Neal cradled in his arms. He wakes Neal up with a kiss to the forehead and says “Good morning, baby” as softly as he can.

Neal opens his eyes and whispers to Peter, “Good morning to you Mr. Octopus.”

Peter gives his lover a confused look in response.

“Last night I had to rescue Elizabeth from a very clingy, drugged up husband of hers. She was unable to move an inch and it kind of conflicted with her need to, you know, breathe.”

Peter has little memory of what happened after he took the pills, but he figured that such an event was more than possible. With a contrite look on his face, he disengaged Neal and slowly sat up in bed, carefully not putting any pressure on his wounded wrist.

Peter looks at his resting wife, “Sorry about that honey.”

“Don’t worry about it, I was just overwhelmed by all those strong muscles. Now I’m just glad your home safe.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for elrhiarhodan’s Promptfest for the prompt “Overwhelmed”.


End file.
